Música y Amor
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: CAP 2 SUBIDO! Prompt adoptado en glee-esp. Profesor!Blaine tiene la costumbre de hablar sobre Kurt a sus alumnos de la escuela de Música de Manhattan. Mis sumarios apestan, pero darle una oportunidad!
1. Musica y amor

MÚSICA Y AMOR

**Fandom**: Glee

**Título: **Música y amor

**Pareja:** Kurt/Blaine

**Longitud: ** 4879 palabras

**Notas: **Este relato está basado en el prompt que albaclara dejó en el kink_meme de glee-esp. Mientras navegaba y cotilleaba por la comunidad encontré este prompt y me enamoré de la idea. Antes de darme cuenta estaba teniendo todo tipo de flashes e ideas y no pude más que abrir el Word y comenzar a escribir como una loca. Ella quería Profesor!Blaine (de música a poder ser) y sinceramente, ¿quién puede resistirse a la idea? Evidentemente yo no.

**Dedicatorias**: Por supuesto a albaclara por el estupendo prompt que me inspiró a escribir, y a mi esposa de Tumblr, alibody simplemente porque ella es mi Klainer favorita.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

El Otoño de Nueva York era mucho más frío de lo que había sido otros años, y era en ocasiones como esta cuando Blaine sentía el deseo de quejarse de lo antiguo que era el edificio de la escuela donde trabajaba. Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, esa era la única cosa mala de su trabajo.

Cada día, después de pagar por su café para llevar y darle un suave beso de despedida a su marido, se dirigía a la escuela de música en la que llevaba ya cinco años trabajando. Cierto, el tiempo pasaba mucho más deprisa de lo que debería, pero era inevitable. No es que eso le hiciera sentirse viejo, por más que a Kurt le gustara quejarse acerca del hecho de que ambos estaban a un paso de la treintena. Al contrario, su vida estaba tan llena de dicha que él no podía evitar sentirse más joven que nunca.

Hace tres años se había casado con el hombre al que había amado desde que tenía diecisiete, ambos tenían un pequeño y perfecto piso a las afueras de la ciudad y la idea de adoptar un niño se estaba haciendo cada vez más real para ambos. Si a eso le añadíamos que Blaine adoraba enseñar música en la Escuela de música de Manhattan, bueno, no había motivo alguno para quejarse. Incluso si la calefacción no funcionaba la mitad del tiempo y las ventanas de la escuela eran demasiado viejas para aislarles completamente de las corrientes de viento helado.

"Un día de estos tendremos que venir a clase con guantes de lana, y sinceramente será interesante ver como algunos de vosotros tocan los instrumentos con los guantes puestos." Dijo Blaine entrando por la puerta.

Sus estudiantes eran jóvenes que rondaban los veinte años, y por más que sus superiores intentaran hacer que Blaine fuera más frío y serio con ellos, él simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Era difícil convertirse en una autoridad académica cuando no había ni siquiera diez años de diferencia entre él y sus alumnos.

"Buenos días, Profesor Anderson." Saludaron la mayoría de los presentes en una especie de sonido coral que le hizo recordar a los niños de una escuela primaria.

"Buenos días, chicos. Como podéis ver, hoy tampoco funciona la calefacción, y antes de que empecéis a protestar dejarme deciros que tengo tanto frío como vosotros y esto no es mi culpa."

Los estudiantes gruñeron un poco ante sus palabras. Ciertamente era complicado tocar cualquier instrumento cuando las puntas de sus dedos estaban tan frías que tenían miedo de perder algún dedo por congelación. A Blaine siempre le había hecho gracia como una escuela tan prestigiosa podía ser a la vez tan tacaña como para no actualizar, de una vez por todas, el sistema de calefacción.

"Hoy me siento generoso, por lo que, en vez de practicar la pieza desde donde la dejamos el último día, la practicaremos desde el principio. Eso os ayudará a entrar en calor."

El anuncio vino acompañado de una sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras sacaba las gafas de su cartera y se las ponía.

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, el simple hecho de ponerse aquellas gafas de pasta negra le hacía sentir como si finalmente comenzara a ser un profesor. Era extraño, ciertamente extraño, pero hasta que no se ponía las gafas la clase no empezaba para él. Aunque ese no era el único efecto que esas gafas tenían. En el mismo instante en que la montura reposaba suavemente sobre el tabique de su nariz, el suave sonido de un suspiro colectivo flotaba en el aula.

"_Es la vieja fantasía alumno/profesor, las gafas te dan ese aire de bibliotecario inglés que tanto seduce a las jovencitas universitarias. Añade a eso el amor que tienes por los trajes que incluyen chaleco y ¡puf! Eres el prototipo de profesor sexy._" Le había dicho más de una vez Kurt cuando Blaine le explicaba el extraño efecto de sus gafas.

"Oh Dios mío, adiós capacidad de pensar." Le susurró una chica a otra, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Blaine no lo oyera.

Era difícil concentrarse en su trabajo cuando todo lo que quería hacer era reírse. Por más tiempo que pasara nunca podría entender la reacción de sus alumnos. Bueno, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que suspiraban por él – fuera cual fuera la razón – eran chicas, pero al menos un par de chicos parecían sufrir los mismos síntomas. Blaine no era capaz de entender que era lo que tanto les atraía de él.

A pesar de tener solo veintiocho años la mayoría de la gente le echaba al menos treinta. No podía culparles, su apariencia era demasiado clásica cuando estaba trabajando. El gel – que había desaparecido de su vida durante la universidad tras mucha insistencia por parte de Kurt – había vuelto para vengarse. Sus normalmente alocados rizos reposaban aplastados contra su cuero cabelludo, dándole un aire de caballero de los años cincuenta. Sus trajes, oscuros y sobrios, siempre tenían tres piezas. Chaqueta, pantalón y chaleco. Era la influencia de su padre, quien siempre había tenido una malsana obsesión con los relojes de bolsillo y el hecho de que para él nada era más elegante que guardarlo en el bolsillo frontal de un buen chaleco. Si a eso le sumábamos las anteriormente nombradas gafas de pasta, bueno, Blaine sin duda no podía culpar a nadie por echarle más años de los que realmente tenía.

"Bueno, bueno… Coger vuestros instrumentos y las partituras. Sé que todos estáis aburridos de esta canción y no sois los únicos, pero no todo puede ser diversión. Cuanto antes perfeccionéis esta canción, antes podremos volver a estudiar composición."

"Profesor Anderson, perdone pero, aun no comprendo porque estamos practicando una canción como esta en una clase de composición. Quiero decir, ¿música clásica? ¿De verdad? No le pega nada enseñar eso." Dijo una chica rubia de nombre Valerie.

"Sin duda no es mi genero favorito, pero dado que el Profesor Smith está en un congreso y que tenéis que tocar esta canción para el festival de Otoño, él expresamente me pidió que practicarais conmigo. Personalmente soy más TOP40." Aseguró con una sonrisa en el rostro y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Aquella frase le recordaba a su tiempo en Dalton, cuando a Kurt le gustaba refunfuñar acerca de sus gustos musicales y su pequeña obsesión con la MTV y Kate Perry. Su mente se distraía con demasiada facilidad cuando esos recuerdos aparecían.

Tantos años, y aun así los recuerdos parecían recientes y frescos. Si se esforzaba un poco aun podía recordar cómo se sentía la suave piel de aquel adolescente Kurt bajo sus dedos, la textura áspera de sus jerséis de Dalton rozándose cuando ambos se acercaban para darse besos furtivos en los corredores de la escuela, el aroma de la dulce mezcla del olor de Kurt con aquel matiz de café tostado que siempre parecía rodearles. Todo un mundo sensorial que parecía situado en algún lugar lejano del pasado y a la se volvía cercano cuando cerraba los ojos y se perdía en ese mundo de amor adolescente.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo perdido que estaba en sus ensoñaciones hasta que el sonido de su móvil vibrando sobre su escritorio le interrumpió. Con una rápida mirada a modo de disculpa a sus estudiantes, tomó el móvil en su mano y abrió el mensaje que parpadeaba en la pantalla de su móvil.

"_Es injusto que tus alumnos disfruten de lo adorable que estás cuando hace frío y la punta de tu nariz se pone roja, mientras que yo tengo que volver a comprobar si las muestras de las telas son las correctas. Odio a tus estudiantes. ;)"_

La sonrisa de su rostro se volvió tan grande que Blaine ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultarla, a estas alturas de la vida sabía que era un intento inútil. Kurt sabía muy bien cómo hacerle sonreír como el adolescente enamorado que de algún modo aún era.

"Oh, todos sabemos de quién era el mensaje." Bromeó uno de los pocos chicos que había en su clase. "Todos conocemos esa cara."

"Hay gente con suerte." Refunfuñó Helena, que se sentaba al lado de Valerie.

"Siento como si tuviera que sentirme asqueada como cuando veo a mis padres besarse, pero lo cierto es que es adorable." Contestó Valerie con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

"Bueno, es adorable que se quieran tanto después de tantos años y no son tan viejos como nuestros padres."

"Chicos, chicos, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa? Me preocupa que sepáis tanto de ella." Afirmó Blaine frotándose la nuca en un gesto de vergüenza.

"Vamos, Profesor Anderson, sabe que nos gusta oír las historias de amor de cuando era joven."

"Hey! Aún soy joven." Protestó ganándose las risas cómplices de sus estudiantes. "Hace menos de diez años estaba sentado donde ahora estáis vosotros."

"Y seguro que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo soñando despierto con su ahora marido. He de admitirlo, no sé con cuál de los dos quedarme."

"Valerie, a veces me das miedo. Suenas como una fan decidiendo cuál de sus personajes favoritos está más bueno."

"Siento decirte, Helena, que ese es exactamente el caso. El Profesor Anderson tiene ese _'je ne sais quoi' _que resulta atractivo de una manera adulta y elegante, pero, ¿has visto a su marido? Me hace sentirme resentida con el hecho de ser una mujer hetero. Ojala fuera un hombre gay. Esos ojos y esas caderas deberían considerarse pecado mortal."

"Vale, ahora soy yo quien tiene miedo, Valerie." Bromeó Blaine. "Aunque, por muy mal que esté el que yo lo diga, debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con la última parte."

Toda la clase se rió ante eso. Blaine Anderson era el único profesor que les trataba como iguales, que les hablaba de tú a tú sin poner por medio las barreras típicas entre profesor y alumno. No es que no marcara unos límites, pues más de una vez le había parado los pies a alguna alumna que intentó tomarse demasiadas confianzas, pero por lo general ambas partes respetaban la confianza mutua sin poner un pie fuera de las líneas marcadas.

"No es mi culpa si soy la única que admite sus pensamientos. La mayoría aquí comparte mis opiniones cuando no estamos delante del Profesor Anderson. Es más, alguna de las chicas da aún más miedo que yo." Añadió Valerie afirmando con la cabeza.

"Entonces, prefiero seguir en la ignorancia. Kurt siempre dice que permanecer ignorante sobre las pasiones que desato es mi especialidad." Bromeó Blaine de nuevo.

"Háblenos de cuando empezó a salir con su marido. Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre quien sedujo a quien."

"No creo que… Tenemos que practicar."

No era la primera vez, y Blaine estaba seguro que no sería la última, en que sus estudiantes le preguntaban sobre su relación con Kurt. En más de una ocasión había bromeado acerca del hecho de que las chicas parecían tener algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza con su relación con Kurt. Era como si la simple mención de ese nombre las convirtiera en fans de alguna serie comentando los amoríos de su pareja favorita. Era divertido, pero también era agradable y entrañable.

La vida había cambiado mucho para Kurt y para él. Hace años la mayoría de los chicos de esta edad hubieran usado palabras nada agradables para describir la relación entre dos hombres. Sin embargo, Nueva York era la ciudad de la libertad, el lugar donde no importa a quien ames, ni el sexo de esa persona. Todo el mundo tiene los mismos derechos y nadie te juzga por las decisiones de tu corazón.

"¡Vamos! Háblenos un poco de sus años como adolescente enamorado, y después practicaremos todo lo que quiera. ¿Verdad chicos?" Preguntó Helena mirando alrededor para ver los gestos de afirmación de sus compañeros. Para alguien que se burlaba tanto de la obsesión de Valerie, Helena siempre estaba muy interesada en sus historias.

"Está bien, pero luego quiero veros dándolo todo. Nada de descansos."

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Ok, ok. ¿Qué queréis saber?" Preguntó Blaine sentándose en su escritorio de profesor y mirando a sus alumnos por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

"¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Quién pidió salir a quién?"

"Bueno, eso depende de a quien preguntes." Una suave carcajada se escapó de entre sus labios. "Si me preguntas a mí te diría que fui yo, pero ahora que Kurt no está presente admito que su versión en más ajustada a la realidad. El primer paso le dio él, aunque fui yo el que le besó primero y le pidió salir."

"No lo entiendo. Si usted le pidió salir y le besó primero, ¿por qué dice que él dio el primer paso?" La curiosidad en la voz de Michael, uno de los chicos más jóvenes de su clase, era evidente.

Con una sonrisa suave en el rostro y un brillo dulce en los ojos, Blaine comenzó a relatarles la historia de su amistad con Kurt. Tantas cosas habían pasado en los meses desde que ambos se hicieron amigos hasta el momento en que Blaine había besado a Kurt por primera vez, que Blaine no pudo más que extenderse en detalles estúpidos como su fallida serenata a Jeremiah, o la secreta mentira dicha a Kurt para que el muchacho cantara _'Baby it's cold outside'_ con él.

Los pequeños detalles eran los que definían su relación, mientras que los grandes momentos habían cimentado el amor que ambos compartían ahora. Tal como una gran obra de arquitectura, todo era importante, e incluso la más pequeña de las piezas era fundamental para explicar por qué su relación aún se mantenía en pie.

En algunas partes de su historia sus estudiantes afirmaban con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente como es sentirse enamorado y confuso. En otras partes sus alumnas fruncían el ceño como si compartieran con Kurt el sentimiento de que Blaine había sido un estúpido. Y en otras, bueno, en otras todos sonreían de una manera cómplice que era igualmente mágica y cálida.

"Así que, tras el fracaso con Jeremiah, un momento fugaz de heterosexualidad y la muerte de un canario, me confesé a Kurt, le besé y comenzamos a salir. Cierto es que fue Kurt quien confesó sus sentimientos primero, en San Valentín, pero negaré haber dicho eso hasta la tumba. Me gusta pensar que fui yo quien se confesó y le sedujo." Finalizó Blaine mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Espere, espere… ¿momento fugaz de heterosexualidad? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando eso pasó?"

"Valerie, seguramente estarías jugando con tus Barbies y haciendo pasteles de barro. De todos modos, no es algo que me guste recordar demasiado. Más que nada porque incluye un par de besos y citas con una de las mejores amigas de Kurt. Aún sufro las consecuencias de ese error."

"Y las seguirás sufriendo mientras tengas ese sonrisa idiota en la cara cuando lo cuentas."

La nueva voz a su izquierda les sorprendió a todos. Tan metidos estaban en el relato de su historia de amor que nadie había notado la presencia de Kurt Hummel en la puerta, apoyado en el marco de la misma con una pose que le hacía parecer un modelo sacado de la portada de Vogue.

"Oh Dios mío. Definitivamente voy a ser un hombre gay en mi próxima vida." Todos ignoraron el comentario de Valerie, lo cual no era muy complicado porque todos estaban acostumbrados a sus locuras.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Aún estoy en horario de clases." Le informó Blaine a su marido, aunque su cuerpo estaba moviéndose automáticamente hacia él, tentado de darle un beso, pero intentando no sucumbir a esa tentación porque sabía que no era correcto.

"El timbre sonó hace diez minutos. Al parecer todos estabais teniendo un viaje por la memoria y no lo habéis escuchado. Vine a darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo. ¿Desde cuándo las clases de composición consisten en el profesor contando historias de cómo me hizo sufrir durante meses con su incapacidad para captar lo evidente?"

A pesar de sus palabras, el dulce tono con el que estaban dichas hacía evidente que Kurt estaba bromeando. Si había algo que Kurt adoraba hacer era bromear acerca de esos meses antes de que comenzaran a salir. _'Oh, pobre de mí' _eran las palabras favoritas de Kurt siempre que recordaban el pasado, pero siempre sonreía y alargaba la mano tocar a Blaine de un modo u otro.

Era sorprendente ver cómo, después de tantos años, ambos seguían enamorados como el primer día. Las miradas, las bromas, los besos robados en momentos furtivos, el deseo continuo de estar juntos, y tantas otras cosas más que a estas alturas ya no deberían ser iguales seguían presentes en sus vidas. La época de luna de miel de una relación se suponía que duraba como mucho un año o así, pero después de diez años juntos ellos seguían actuando como dos adolescentes cegados por el primer amor.

"Bueno chicos, al parecer la clase acabó hace un rato. La próxima clase va a ser solo práctica, avisados estáis. Si vuestros dedos no están sangrando para el final de la clase, es que no os he hecho practicar suficiente. ¿Entendido?"

"Oh, qué miedo das." Se rió Kurt a su lado, ganándose algunas risas entre los estudiantes. "Perro ladrador…"

"Sexy, muy sexy. Creo que definitivamente escojo a su marido en vez de a usted, Profesor Anderson. Lo siento. " Murmuró Valerie mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía en pie.

"¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que tu alumna esté tirándome los tejos?" Preguntó Kurt divertido ante la actitud de la chica.

"Valerie tiene la política de ser siempre sincera y compartir todos sus pensamientos con la humanidad. Es aterradora pero inofensiva."

"Al menos tiene un buen sentido de la moda." Comentó Kurt ojeando su vestido negro de corte asimétrico y los botines de diseñador.

"Deberías sentirte honrada, Valerie. Creo que es la primera vez que oigo a Kurt decir eso de alguien de menos de veinticinco años. Incluso yo, siendo su marido, sufro las críticas diarias por mi sentido de la moda."

"El problema no es tu sentido de la moda, sino la total falta de sentido de la moda. Los trajes con chaleco son algo que mi abuelo llevaba cuando tenía tú edad. Y estoy seguro que incluso entonces ya estaba pasado de moda."

"No seas tonto, adoras los chalecos y las chaquetas." Dijo Blaine antes de acercarse más a Kurt para susurrar algo en su oído. "Siempre te sonrojas cuando llego a casa y me quito la chaqueta. Ambos sabemos que mis alumnos no son los únicos que tienen debilidad por el look de bibliotecario inglés."

La tentación de moverse unos centímetros y enterrar su nariz en la suave curva del cuello de Kurt era demasiado fuerte. El olor de su especiado perfume siempre le atraía como el canto de una sirena deseosa de probar los labios de un marinero. A veces, Blaine sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que Kurt no había cambiado de marca de perfume en los últimos tres años.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera hacer caso a ese dicho tan popular acerca de que caer en la tentación es la única manera para superarla, aún estaba en presencia de la mitad de sus alumnos. Además, algo le decía que besar el cuello de su marido delante de las chicas solo echaría más leña al fuego de su pequeña obsesión.

Con un suspiro resignado y una última bocanada de aquel perfume se alejó de Kurt, dispuesto a echar a sus alumnos lo más pronto posible, cerrar la puerta del aula y besar, por fin, a su marido.

"Esta noche voy a tener dulces sueños llenos de sexo entre hombres." Suspiró felizmente Valerie, y Helena asintió sin darse cuenta.

"¿Estás seguro que es inofensiva?" Preguntó Kurt con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas fruto de las palabras que Blaine le había susurrado.

"Eso creo, pero no pondría la mano en el fuego. Chicas, ¿no tenéis alguna clase a la que ir?"

"No se preocupe. No me importa llegar tarde si puedo presenciar algo de acción."

"Oh Dios mío." Exclamó Kurt avergonzado. "Me recuerda a Tina."

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse ante la comparación. La verdad es que si tenían un cierto parecido en lo que a la personalidad se refería. Bueno, Tina siempre había sido menos habladora y algo tímida, pero una vez que se soltaba siempre comenzaba a preguntar si podía ver algo que acción chico-chico. Sí, bien mirado Valerie se parecía mucho a Tina.

"Nada de espectáculos. Ir a clase antes de que yo mismo os mande al Director con una nota."

"Ya no estamos en el instituto." Se quejó Helena.

"Pues seguís actuando como si lo estuvierais. Ahora, venga, fuera."

"Solo quiere que nos vayamos para poder continuar con cualquier cosa que estuviera proponiéndole a su marido cuando le susurró al oído. Es injusto que nos tienten con el tráiler y luego no nos dejen ver la película."

"Valerie, vete, ahora."

"Ok, Ok. Aguafiestas." Se rió ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Valerie cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta con el resto de sus compañeras, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

"Bien, he de admitir que eso ha sido interesante." Afirmó Kurt una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. "Cuando hablabas de su pequeña obsesión por nosotros siempre pensé que exagerabas, pero veo que no es así."

"Ya te lo dije. Mis alumnos están un poco locos. Muchas veces me recuerdan a nuestros amigos de New Directions."

"Sin duda puedo ver las similitudes."

"Aha. Ahora, olvídate de mis locos alumnos y dame un beso."

La voz de Blaine era ronca y profunda, y vibraba suavemente en el corto espacio entre su boca y la de Kurt. Blaine ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había acortado la distancia que les separaba, pero no es que eso le importara en este momento.

El viaje por los recuerdos de sus primeros meses juntos como amigos, la agradable visita sorpresa y el simple hecho de tenerle tan cerca, hacían que Blaine no pudiera detener ese deseo cálido que se enroscaba en su estómago haciendo que besar a Kurt fuera más una necesidad que un deseo.

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí."

Un segundo después de que esas palabras fueran dichas, Kurt dio un paso adelante y besó a su marido. Era el tipo de beso que das a alguien que amas cuando le has echado de menos. Lento, dulce y de algún modo necesitado.

Y sí, ahí estaba, la sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Aún seguía ahí después de tanto tiempo, y ambos rogaban al cielo que las mariposas nunca desaparecieran. La magia de estar enamorados, de sentirse completos cuando sus labios se fundían incluso en el más inocente de los besos. Cualquier toque, cualquier roce, despertaba una chispa que pronto se convertía en un fuego que les devoraba a ambos.

"¿Tienes más clases hoy?" susurró Kurt contra los labios de Blaine.

"No, esta era la última. Tengo algo de papeleo, pero nada que no pueda esperar para mañana. ¿He de suponer que tienes planes?"

"Oh, créeme, tengo grandes planes."

Blaine podía sentir la sonrisa traviesa de Kurt contra sus labios. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a alejarse todavía. En los últimos días ambos habían estado terriblemente ocupados. Blaine con exámenes y pruebas varias y Kurt comprobando una y otra vez que todo estuviera listo para la nueva línea de ropa que la marca para la que trabajaba iba a lanzar el próximo mes.

Era horrible como sus horarios nunca coincidían. Mientras Blaine dormía – o más bien miraba a la pared y echaba de menos el cuerpo de Kurt a su lado – Kurt trabajaba en su oficina. Cuando Kurt por fin volvía a casa, Blaine tenía que marcharse a la escuela, y cuando llegaba por la tarde a casa Kurt estaba preparándose para volver a trabajar. Lo único que les ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdos era el continuo intercambio de mensajes y los románticos post-it que dejaban por la casa.

"Te he echado tanto de menos" suspiró Blaine y mordió levemente el labio inferior de su marido. "Me alegro que hayas podido escaparte hoy."

"Lo sé. Estaba a punto de volverme loco. ¿Cómo es posible que te eche tanto de menos después de tan solo tres o cuatro días?"

"A mí no me preguntes. Me llevo haciendo esa pregunta desde el primer día." Blaine le miró por un momento, perdiéndose en el azul grisáceo de aquellos ojos que nunca dejaban de robarle el aliento. "Bésame otra vez."

Antes de que Kurt pudiera acceder a sus deseos, unas risitas y un golpe contra la puerta les interrumpieron. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba ser adivino para saber que estaba pasando detrás de esa puerta.

Con un suspiro algo molesto, Blaine se separó de Kurt, no sin antes levantar la mano para dejar una tierna caricia en su mejilla a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Shhhh… Creo que están a punto de hacer algo importante. Demasiado silencio." La voz de Helena era apenas un susurro.

"Si lo hacen encima del escritorio del profesor no voy a ser capaz de prestar atención en clase nunca más. Si tan solo esta puerta no estuviera interrumpiendo mi campo de visión."

"Shhh, calla o nos descubrirán. Están demasiado callados."

"A estas alturas esperaba oír gemidos o algo." Valerie dijo decepcionada.

"Bueno, siento decepcionaros pero no va a haber sexo." Afirmó Blaine mientras abría la puerta de golpe. "Y he de decir que estoy muy decepcionado de vosotras. ¿Desde cuándo sois aficionadas al 'voyerismo'?"

"Oh. ¡Oh! Profesor Anderson, que placer verle. Nosotras… Nosotras estábamos de paso."

"Sí, Helena, eso suena muy convincente." Protestó Valerie. "Yo no me resigno tan fácilmente. No todos los días su marido viene de visita."

"Hay algo llamado privacidad. Deberíais buscar la definición en el diccionario. Ahora, iros a clase. Si es que aún os dejan entrar. Si os vuelvo a pillar espiando vuestros compañeros van a tener que agradeceros más de un examen sorpresa."

"¿Qué? No, no. Vamos Valerie. Ya tengo bastantes exámenes para los que estudiar sin que me pongan más."

"Hoy el mundo está en mi contra." Refunfuñó la chica con un puchero.

Por fin, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron a solas. A pesar de que Blaine estaba tentado de cerrar la puerta del aula con llave, sabía que eso sería demasiado sospechoso si alguno de sus superiores venía en su busca. No había más remedio que esperar para cumplir esos planes que con tan poca sutileza le había sugerido Kurt. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no pudiera robarle otro par de besos antes de coger el abrigo, la cartera y marcharse de la escuela.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt era una prueba clara de que sus intenciones eran claras.

Un paso, otro paso, y otro más. En unos segundos su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de Kurt que cada respiración hacía que sus pechos se rozaran. En un movimiento inconsciente las manos de Blaine fueron a las caderas de su marido, acercándolo a su cuerpo hasta que no había espacio alguno entre ambos. Así mismo, los brazos de Kurt rodearon el cuello de Blaine con una necesidad casi enfermiza de retenerle, de no dejar que se alejara.

"Te he echado de menos. He echado de menos esto…" susurró Blaine antes de besar su cuello con dulzura, dejando que la punta de su lengua tocara por un segundo la suave piel bajo su boca. El sonido, grave y placentero, que salió de la boca de Kurt solo añadió más intensidad a su deseo. "…y esto…" movió la boca unos centímetros para poder morder su mandíbula. "…y esto…" sus labios rozaron la sien de Kurt, provocando un cosquilleo bien conocido.

Aquel gesto, tan aparentemente simple, siempre había sido algo personal para ellos. Un beso en la sien podía significar tantas cosas, pero cada una de ellas estaba relacionada con sentimientos que eran difíciles de explicar con palabras. Cuando todo lo demás fallaba, un beso en la sien era la manera de hacer llegar el mensaje sin necesidad de romper el silencio.

"Creo que capto el mensaje." Respondió Kurt, su voz apenas audible y evidentemente corto de aliento.

"Te quiero." Murmuró Blaine, y dejó su frente reposar contra la de Kurt.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Tengo muchos planes para nosotros, y esos planes no incluyen ropa."

Una carcajada jovial sonó en el aula vacía. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Kurt y Blaine seguían amándose como el primer día y actuando como dos adolescente enamorados para los que el resto del mundo nunca sería tan importante como los sentimientos que compartían.

No importaba si uno de ellos era ahora el maestro de una reputada escuela de música, o si el otro trabajaba para una importante marca de ropa. Al final del día, cuando la ropa quedaba tirada en el suelo y sus profesiones no eran más que parte de un todo, ellos eran tan solo dos personas normales disfrutando de su amor.

.

**.  
><strong>

**CONTINUARÁ?**

.

**.  
><strong>

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte en la que Kurt decida darle otra sorpresa a Blaine y le lleve la comida a su despacho, y por supuesto sus locas alumnas intenten cotillear. Quizás incluso incluya smut. Comentar y decirme que os parece, ¿por favor? Este es mi primer Klaine fanfic en español (tercero en general) y necesito opiniones.


	2. Un atardecer de otoño

**Título:**Música y amor

**Pareja:** Kurt/Blaine

**Longitud:** 4459 palabras

**Notas:**Este relato está basado en el prompt que albaclara dejó en el kink_meme de glee-esp. Mientras navegaba y cotilleaba por la comunidad encontré este prompt y me enamoré de la idea. Antes de darme cuenta estaba teniendo todo tipo de flashes e ideas y no pude más que abrir el Word y comenzar a escribir como una loca. Ella quería Profesor!Blaine (de música a poder ser) y sinceramente, ¿quién puede resistirse a la idea? Evidentemente yo no.

**Dedicatorias**: Por supuesto a albaclara por el estupendo prompt que me inspiró a escribir, y a mi esposa de Tumblr, alibody simplemente porque ella es mi Klainer favorita. Y también a toda la gente que me ha dejado comentarios en el anterior capitulo. Muchas gracias! Como no puedo responder a los comentarios mandados por usuarios sin cuenta en esta web, los responderé todos al final del capítulo. **TAMBIÉN, ME GUSTARÍA QUE LEYERAIS LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL! GRACIAS!**

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

El leve sol de otoño estaba desapareciendo lentamente en el cielo. Los tonos anaranjados y rojizos de aquel atardecer se colaban por las ventanas del despacho de Blaine. Cualquier otro día, a estas horas, estaría a punto de volver a casa. Ese era su momento preferido del día, cuando su trabajo volvía a algún recoveco secundario de su cerebro y todo lo que importaba era ver a Kurt de nuevo.

Normalmente, a menos que su marido tuviera mucho trabajo, la imagen que le recibía al abrir la puerta de su hogar era la cara sonriente de Kurt mientras se movía ágilmente por la cocina preparando la cena para ambos.

Esta vez Blaine no tendría la suerte de poder volver a casa al terminar el horario escolar. Demasiados exámenes para corregir, demasiadas cosas que preparar para sus próximas clases. Los finales estaban a menos de un mes, al igual que las vacaciones de navidad, y todo el mundo estaba como loco. Profesores y alumnos corrían de un lado para otro, ocupados y resignados a no abandonar el edificio hasta mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Es más, si se esforzaba un poco, Blaine sería capaz de escuchar a varios grupos de alumnos practicando con sus instrumentos en una de las aulas al final del pasillo.

Con un suspiro resignado, Blaine volvió al trabajo. Cuanto más se parara a pensarlo, más echaría de menos a Kurt. Nada era menos productivo que un Blaine que añoraba a su marido, pero le era terriblemente difícil no hacerlo cuando sabía que Kurt tenía más tiempo libre desde que la colección había sido aprobada y todo tenía el visto bueno del diseñador.

Era como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, cuando por fin su marido podía descansar y pasar más tiempo en casa, Blaine entraba en la época de exámenes y se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo en la escuela.

Sin duda iba a ser una tarde muy muy larga.

Antes de obligarse a sí mismo, otra vez, a volver al trabajo – si no lo hacía terminaría teniendo que quedarse toda la noche – sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y envió un mensaje a Kurt.

'_La vida es miserable en época de exámenes. ¿Crees que sería muy sospechoso si aprobara a todos mis alumnos para así poder volver a casa contigo?'_

Apenas un par de minutos después de darle a la opción de enviar, el teléfono vibró en su mano. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel detalle. Había muchas cosas que Kurt hacía mejor y más rápido que nadie, y sin duda mandar mensajes era la primera en la lista. Aunque, por supuesto, Mercedes le seguía muy de cerca. Esos dos eran capaces de gastar la batería de sus teléfonos en menos de un par de horas.

'_Awww. Quisiera decir que no para que puedas venir a casa conmigo, pero se supone que somos adultos responsables. Trabaja mucho y quizás serás recompensado. ;)'_

Un puchero ciertamente infantil apareció en el rostro del maestro, quien esperaba que su marido le pidiera que se olvidara el trabajo y volviera a casa. Sabía que aunque lo hubiera hecho él no podría haber dejado su trabajo para otro día, pero al menos hubiera sido agradable leerlo.

Resignado a su destino, Blaine volvió a ponerse las gafas y cogió el bolígrafo con el que calificaba sus exámenes. Aquel bolígrafo había sido un regalo de Kurt cuando había conseguido el puesto de profesor y, de algún modo, Blaine siempre lo había considerado de talismán de buena suerte.

"Esperemos que también le de suerte a mis alumnos." Dijo para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a corregir los exámenes.

Despacio, su trabajo fue avanzando. El montón por corregir, que hasta ahora había sido el más grande, fue menguando en tamaño hasta que la gran mayoría de esos papeles pasaron al montón de corregidos.

A esas alturas, el atardecer rojizo había dado paso a una oscuridad de tonos fríos que solo se veía disipada por los fluorescentes de su despacho. Una sola mirada al reloj en la pared hizo que Blaine se sorprendiera. Dos horas, habían pasado dos horas. El tiempo vuela cuando estás concentrado en tu trabajo.

Ahora solo le quedaba terminar de perfilar las ideas que pretendía abordar en sus próximas clases. Sus alumnos eran buenos a la hora de componer sobre unas bases pre-definidas, pero era hora de hacerles trabajar un poco más y que demostraran hasta qué punto podían ser creativos.

Si todo iba como estaba previsto, Blaine podría volver a casa en una hora o dos a lo sumo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado a estas horas, y no era horario de tutoría, así que no creía que fuera ninguno de sus alumnos.

"Pase."

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminara la silueta de aquella persona que no necesitaba ayuda alguna para iluminar cualquier habitación a la que entrara. Las suaves facciones de aquel rostro y la manera coordinada en la que su cuerpo se movía eran algo ya bien conocido para Blaine, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, esos detalles aún hacían que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

"Kurt." Suspiró contento. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

En cuanto aquella pregunta salió de su boca la respuesta apareció clara ante sus ojos. Kurt llevaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre colgando del brazo. Una cesta que normalmente usaban cuando iban de picnic a Central Park. Como si intentara hacer énfasis en lo que ya era evidente, Kurt levantó la cesta con una mano y la agitó suavemente delante de Blaine, sonriendo todo el tiempo como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.

"Soy un buen marido y no me gusta que pases hambre. Es tarde, estás ocupado y te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no te tomarías un descanso para ir a comer algo rápido. Eres demasiado devoto a tu trabajo. Nadie va a morir porque te tomes media hora y vayas a la cafetería de la escuela."

"Cuanto antes termine, antes puedo volver a casa." Se quejó Blaine, pero el matiz feliz de su voz era demasiado evidente.

"Bueno, ahora no tienes motivo para no tomarte un descanso. Planeo quedarme aquí contigo hasta que termines y entonces podemos volver a casa juntos. Es Viernes y mañana no tenemos que madrugar, así que hay una bañera de agua caliente y sales de baño con nuestro nombre escrito para cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Me encanta cuando tienes planes para nosotros."

"Eres un hombre afortunado." Bromeó Kurt, dejando la cesta en una de las sillas del despacho y acercándose a su marido para saludarle como era debido. "Hola" murmuró antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Hola."

Cuando ambos habían intercambiado saludos el beso se volvió más pasional. Nada de inocentes roces labio contra labio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kurt había arrinconado a Blaine contra su escritorio, sus manos moviéndose tentadoramente bajo la cálida tela de su chaleco, y su boca devorando la de su marido. Sus dientes mordisqueaban cada poco rato el labio inferior de Blaine, su lengua dibujaba círculos y formas abstractas en la tierna carne del interior de su boca y sus labios de aseguraban de hacerle perder el sentido.

Un calor bien conocido se instaló en la parte baja del estómago de Blaine. Deseo, pasión, lujuria. Lo conocía tan bien que podría darle mil nombres, pero al fin de cuentas solo importaba una cosa. Kurt era quien le provocaba ese sentimiento. Kurt era quien sabía cada uno de sus puntos débiles y los utilizaba a favor de ambos todo el tiempo.

"Kurt. Kurt, para." Blaine intentó apartarle con suavidad, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando todo lo que quería era olvidarse de donde estaban y tocar cada milímetro de esa piel que ahora brillaba bajo los fluorescentes de su despacho. "Kurt, no es… este no es el lugar indicado."

Aquellas palabras parecieron distraer a Kurt de su objetivo por el tiempo necesario para que Blaine lo apartara un poco. Lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Y sí, eso debería haber ayudado a que ambos se calmaran, pero cuando Blaine vio la manera – lenta e inconsciente – en que su marido se pasaba la lengua por los labios tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para controlarse. Conocía tan bien ese gesto, esa manera en que Kurt disfrutaba hasta el último rastro del sabor de Blaine en sus labios. Ese gesto siempre hacía que Blaine sintiera el deseo de ronronear y lanzarse sobre su marido.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Kurt con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados. "Me he dejado llevar."

"Hey, no hay razón para disculparse." Puso las manos en su cintura y le sonrió con picardía. "Si no tuviera miedo de que algún otro profesor venga a hacerme alguna pregunta, yo mismo estaría quitándote la ropa ahora mismo. Odio la época de exámenes y odio el hecho de no poder aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tienes estos días."

"Cuando sea famoso y rico te convertiré en mi marido trofeo. Tu único deber será estar en mi cama todo el tiempo." Prometió Kurt, y sus manos comenzaron a jugar inconscientemente con las solapas de la chaqueta de Blaine.

"¿Nada de trabajar?" Preguntó Blaine, riéndose ante la idea.

"Nada de trabajar. No estarás autorizado a salir de la habitación. Todo tu tiempo será mío."

La voz de Kurt tenía un matiz de ensoñación que no ocultaba del todo la tristeza detrás de sus palabras. Era cierto que en los últimos meses habían tenido mucho menos tiempo para estar juntos de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Cuando no era el trabajo de Kurt, eran los festivales de otoño en los que Blaine ayudaba, y sino alguna llamada de emergencia del jefe de Kurt diciendo que tenía que irse el fin de semana a algún viaje exprés, y sino Blaine teniendo que corregir una montaña de exámenes. Nunca tenían más de una semana de tranquilidad, e incluso entonces no podían pasar juntos tanto tiempo como les gustaría.

"En cuanto acaben los finales te prometo que no dejaremos nuestro piso. Me dan igual nuestros amigos, o familias, o el fin del mundo. Pienso cerrar la puerta y tirar la llave."

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto Kurt, enterrando su cara en la cálida curva del cuello de Blaine.

"Lo prometo. Solo tú, yo y mucha comida rápida que encargaremos por teléfono."

"Engordaré." Protestó Kurt, negando con la cabeza y frotando la punta de su nariz en la piel de Blaine en el proceso. Blaine rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía él, intentando hacerle entender sin palabras cuanto le necesitaba.

"No lo harás. Haremos mucho ejercicio. Ejercicio del divertido."

Aquello consiguió que Kurt se riera. A veces Blaine era tan infantil que era imposible no reírse. La manera en que hablaba, como si quisiera decir algo pero le diera vergüenza usar la palabra real. Por supuesto, él lo hacía a propósito sabiendo que Kurt lo encontraba igualmente adorable y estúpido.

"¿Me hace mal marido si admito que más que querer darte una sorpresa he venido porque te echaba terriblemente de menos?"

"No, eso solo te hace aún más perfecto de lo que ya eras. Me alegra saber que no soy el único que se siente así. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que no pienso dejarte un segundo cuando lleguen las vacaciones."

"Como si te fuera a dejar otra opción. Pienso estar encima de ti todo el día."

"¿Encima? Espero que alguna vez te toque debajo también. A mí me gusta ir cambiando."

"Eres tan idiota." Le riñó Kurt, pero no resultó muy efectivo dado que se estaba riendo mientras lo decía. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Solo quería dejar las cosas claras. Aunque no es que tuviera quejas acerca de la idea de tenerte encima todo el tiempo. Cosas divertidas pasan cuando te tengo encima."

Kurt se apartó un poco para poder mirarle y Blaine se sintió deslumbrado por un segundo. Esa sonrisa, tan amplia y refrescante, era lo que más amaba en este mundo. Hacia tanto que no la veía. Claro que Kurt sonreía, y mucho, pero esta era la sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando Kurt era cien por cien feliz.

Blaine no pudo más que robarle un beso rápido antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

"De todos modos, antes de que olvide mis propias protestas acerca de lo poco adecuado que es este lugar para las cosas que quiero hacerte ahora mismo." Miró de reojo a Kurt, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo sonreír. "Creo que alguien me ha traído comida, y debo decir que mi estómago está agradecido por el detalle."

"Desde el primer día supe que serías uno de esos hombres a los que se les conquista por el estómago." Le acuso Kurt.

A pesar de todo, lo que había dicho Kurt acerca de la devoción por el trabajo de Blaine era cierto. Siempre le preocupaba lo descuidado que era a la hora de tomar sus descansos o comer algo cuando tenía largas jornadas de trabajo. La única manera de asegurarse que Blaine se acordara de esas cosas era mandarle mensajes para recordárselo o presentarse por sorpresa con comida como lo había hecho hoy.

"Mi debilidad es la comida y los chicos guapos. Culpable de los cargos, señoría. Tengo suerte de estar casado con un chico guapo que sabe cocinar tan bien."

"Los halagos te llevarán a cualquier lado."

Una risita divertida salió de la boca de Blaine. La sola presencia de Kurt cambiaba su humor por completo. Hace tan solo unos minutos estaba aburrido y agobiado por el trabajo, pero ahora que su marido estaba ahí todo era mucho mejor. Con tan solo alargar la mano podía tocarle, y sí, eso podía parecer algo sencillo y estúpido, pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo lejos de la persona que amas el hecho de poder tenerle cerca se convierte en un regalo.

Incapaz de detenerse, Blaine le dio un pequeño azote a su marido, sonriendo cuando oyó el sonido de sorpresa que ese toque provocó.

"Eres malo." Refunfuño Kurt.

"Esta noche voy a ser mucho peor."

"Lo estoy esperando ansioso."

Las miradas traviesas y las medias sonrisas eran continuas entre ambos. Mientras Kurt sacaba la comida de la cesta y la colocaba sobre una pequeña mesa que había al lado de una de las sillas del despacho, Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era increíble como Kurt podía hacerle tan sumamente feliz, como podía hacerle sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo. De algún modo era como si ya no pudiera recordar como era su vida antes de conocerle.

"Te quiero tanto." Susurró Blaine provocando que Kurt parara de colocar las cosas para poder mirarle. Su gesto confundido desapareció en un segundo y fue sustituido por una suave sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos centellearan.

"No sé a qué viene ese arrebato romántico, pero yo también te quiero."

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el romántico momento. Por un momento Blaine sintió un deja vú, pero sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar esa estúpida sensación. Tenía que atender a quien quiera que fuera y tratar de hacer que se marchase lo antes posible. Ahora mismo solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con su marido.

Con un suspiro molesto se levantó y abrió la puerta, sorprendido de ver a Valerie allí plantada con una sonrisa torcida que Blaine conocía demasiado bien para no sentir un escalofrío.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Valerie?" Preguntó Blaine pasándose una mano por la cara. Ante la mención de ese nombre, Kurt no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, profesor. Algunos de los alumnos de mi curso y yo queríamos decir hola." Dijo Valerie sin que esa sonrisa terrorífica abandonara su rostro. El sonido de voces en el pasillo – que hasta ahora había estado tranquilo – hizo que Blaine sacara la cabeza por la puerta para mirar alrededor.

Y sí, ahí estaban, seis de los compañeros de clase de Valerie. La mayoría lucían avergonzados, pero al igual que la chica frente a él, todos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros que la que tenían cuando Blaine les contaba anécdotas de su adolescencia.

"Por supuesto, solo venís a decir hola, ¿verdad? Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Kurt haya venido a ver."

"Me ofende que piense eso, profesor." Contestó ella, pero las risitas provenientes del pasillo no ayudaron mucho a su vano intento de disimular. "Ok, lo admito. Vimos a su marido pasar por el pasillo con una cesta hará media hora, y quisimos venir a cotillear. ¿Puede culparnos?"

"Sí, sí puedo." Protestó él, mirando a Kurt cuando oyó como este se reía ante las palabras de su alumna.

"Déjales pasar, Blaine. No se van a marchar de todos modos. Es eso o tenerles detrás de la puerta escuchando como la última vez."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera protestar de nuevo, Valerie le hizo un gesto a los demás y entró al despacho seguida de sus compañeros. Cierto era que el despacho de Blaine no era del todo pequeño, muy al contrario, pero con tanta gente ahí dentro la habitación parecía mucho más pequeña.

"Hola a todos." Saludó Kurt con voz divertida y su marido quiso fulminarlo con la mirada por darles confianza. Sus alumnos eran como Gremblins, si se las alimentaba después de medianoche se volvían locos.

"Hola, Señor Hummel." Saludaron algunos de los presentes.

"Oh, por favor, llamarme Kurt. Señor Hummel me recuerda a mi padre y me hace sentir viejo."

"¿Por qué no se cambió el apellido cuando se casó con el profesor?" Preguntó Valerie de la nada y Helena le dio un codazo para hacerla callar. "¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar?"

"Te vas a arrepentir de haberlos hecho pasar." Se rió Blaine, pero decidió dejar que su marido se encargara de los chicos mientras él se sentaba a comer. Era tarde y no había comido nada desde el mediodía, y ciertamente no tenía energías para lidiar con sus hiperactivos – y curiosos – alumnos. Menos aún fuera del horario de tutoría.

"Siempre pensé que sería un poco extraño y confuso cuando la gente tuviera que llamarnos a ambos 'Señor Anderson' así que ambos decidimos conservar nuestros apellidos. Al fin y al cabo, un nombre no cambia nada. Sigo siendo su marido apellido o no."

Por un momento, la pareja se miró y sonrió, recordando la noche en que llegaron a ese acuerdo. Al principio, Blaine se había sentido algo reacio a aceptar la idea de no compartir un mismo apellido. Durante años había soñado con todas las combinaciones posibles de sus apellidos, con los primeros días tras la ceremonia cuando pronunciar ese nuevo apellido fuera extraño y nuevo pero ciertamente placentero. Estaba seguro que si buscaban en alguna de las cajas del trastero encontraría algún cuaderno de su época de Dalton, cuando las últimas hojas de eses cuadernos estaban llenas de garabatos, corazones y variaciones de esos apellidos que ambos adoptarían una vez que se casaran.

Sin embargo, cuando el momento llegó y ambos hablaron de ello, Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba un nombre cuando tienes un lazo con la persona que amas que nadie puede romper? Un matrimonio no son los papeles que firmas o el cambio de un apellido. Un matrimonio es una promesa entre dos personas que saben que nunca podrán amar más de lo que ya lo hacen.

"Pero, lo dice como si la única opción fuera que usted adoptara su apellido."

"Bueno…" Kurt se sonrojó. "… siempre he tenido una debilidad por esa opción."

"Awww, eso es adorable." Dijeron todas las chicas mientras los dos chicos del grupo se reían ante la cara embobada de su profesor.

"Estoy celosa de su relación."

"No eres la única, Helena."

"Si os sirve de consuelo, no siempre hemos sido así. También hemos discutido e incluso roto alguna vez." Se rió Kurt y Blaine casi se atragantó con un mordisco de su sándwich ante la información dada. "Blaine era adorablemente celoso cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad."

"Oh Dios santo. ¿Vas a contarles eso?"

"Sí, sí. Cuéntenoslo." Otra vez los alumnos hablaron a coro. A veces Blaine se preguntaba si pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya compartían una sola mente, o si por el contrario era el hecho de que todos compartían esa malsana curiosidad por la vida amorosa de su profesor lo que les hacía compenetrarse y entenderse tan bien.

"Tengo curiosidad sobre una cosa. ¿Les preguntáis a todos los profesores por sus vidas privadas o es que me tenéis especial manía a mí?"

"No, por supuesto que no le preguntamos a los demás. Todos los demás profesores son viejos y anticuados. Y sinceramente no están tan buenos como usted y su marido." Refunfuño Valerie y todos sus compañeros la miraron con vergüenza.

"Lo que Valerie quiere decir, profesor, es que si tenemos que dedicar nuestra vida a la música, necesitamos distracciones. Nuestras vidas amorosas apestan. No puedes tener novio o novia cuando dedicas más de quince horas al día a tocar un instrumento o venir a clase."

"Sí, eso y lo de que están buenos." Volvió a afirmar la chica.

"A veces me pregunto por qué sigo siendo tu amiga."

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Helena, quien ciertamente pasaba grandes apuros por culpa de ir siempre con Valerie a todas partes. Kurt no podía evitar sentirse identificado. Recordaba cómo era ir con Rachel a cualquier lado, siempre sintiéndose tentado de encerrarla en algún lugar y tirar la llave. Por más dulce que fuera en el fondo – y si alguien le preguntaba negaría haber pensado eso – Rachel tenía una actitud de Diva que superaba a la de Kurt y Mercedes juntos. En más de una ocasión le había avergonzado delante de un montón de gente.

"Chicos, ¿no deberíais ir a casa o al menos seguir practicando?" Preguntó Blaine intentando hacer que se marcharan sutilmente.

"Lo que quiere es que le dejemos a solas con su marido otra vez."

"Pues sinceramente, sí. Eso y que una cosa es contaros anécdotas cuando estamos en clase, incluso cuando no debería hacerlo, y otra cosa totalmente diferente es que vengáis a mi despacho expresamente para eso."

"Lo siento, chicos." Se disculpó Kurt con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se movía hacia la silla al lado de la de Blaine para sentarse y poner una mano sobre el antebrazo de su marido. "Supongo que las anécdotas que os iba a contar tendrán que esperar. Blaine tiene razón. Es tarde y deberíais ir a casa."

"Pero…"

"Valerie, déjalo. Hoy no habrá suerte."

"Pero, Helena…"

"No, Valerie, vamos."

El gesto decepcionado de la cara de Valerie era más que evidente, pero aun así la muchacha tomó el brazo de su amiga y todos se marcharon no sin antes despedirse de los dos adultos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Blaine suspiró y tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya, entrelazando los dedos en una muestra de afecto casi inconsciente.

"No deberías animarlos con más anécdotas."

"Blaine, tú eres el que empezó a contarles cosas." Se rió Kurt. "Lo que no quieres es que les cuente lo adorable que eras cuando te ponían celoso de cada chico que hablaba conmigo en la universidad."

"Hey, no es mi culpa que esos chicos no fueran ciegos e intentaran flirtear contigo incluso si yo estaba delante."

"Te das cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos con los que hablaba de mi clase eran hetero y tenían novias, ¿verdad?"

"Pero algunos de ellos eran gay y no estaban interesados solamente en ser tus amigos. Tú no te dabas cuenta porque no estabas acostumbrado a que otros chicos dieran el primer paso."

"Aha, lo que tú quieras, cariño. Mi atractivo hizo estragos en la universidad. Si quieres creer eso, yo no me voy a quejar, pero nada de eso importa. Yo ya tenía al mejor de todos, ¿por qué iba a querer cambiar?"

"Y luego dices que yo soy el de los halagos." Bromeó Blaine, moviéndose un poco para poder besar la mejilla de Kurt por un segundo antes de dejar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

"Solo digo la verdad. Además, con lo que me costó que abrieras los ojos y te enamoraras de mí, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir."

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

"¿Por qué cada vez que vienes a visitarme terminamos hablando de eso?"

"Yo culparía a tus alumnos. Ellos son los que me hacen acordarme de todas estas cosas."

"Aha, lo que tú quieras, cariño." Contestó repitiendo las palabras que minutos antes dijera Kurt.

"Eres tan tonto." Kurt se rió y esta vez fue él quien se movió para besar un punto en el cuello de Blaine que siempre le hacía soltar un suspiro feliz.

"Pero soy tu tonto y ya no puedes devolverme."

"He perdido el ticket hace mucho tiempo. Oh, bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Tendré que quedarme contigo para siempre."

"¿Para siempre?"

"Para siempre." Prometió Kurt mirándole a los ojos, y detrás de esa sonrisa dulce había una seriedad que remarcaba hasta qué punto esas palabras eran una promesa que jamás rompería.

Después de todo, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y felices que imaginarse una vida en la que no estuvieran juntos había dejado de ser una opción hace mucho tiempo.

Más promesas y besos fueron intercambiados en aquel anochecer de otoño. Bajo los fluorescentes de aquel frío despacho las palabras de amor dichas a media voz sonaban como un secreto que nadie podría ocultar, y el roce de sus labios era algo más que una prueba de que ese amor siempre estaría ahí.

Pero la tranquilidad no dura para siempre, y el sonido del reloj de cuerda marcando las nueve de la noche les sacó de su pequeña ensoñación. Blaine terminó de comer lo que Kurt había traído para él y volvió al trabajo dejando a Kurt ocupado en la lectura de un libro que había traído consigo.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que los alumnos que antes vinieran en la búsqueda de anécdotas habían estado espiando sin ser vistos. Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabría nunca es que mientras aquellos muchachos se marchaban pasillo abajo todos tenían deslumbrantes sonrisas en sus rostros. Sí, ver aquella escena les hacía tener esperanza porque no importaba cuan ocupados estuvieran con sus estudios o su amor por la música, el amor parecía de pronto algo mágico que podría encontrarles cuando menos lo esperaran.

Quizás algún día ellos dejarían de estar tras la puerta observando el amor desde lejos.

Sí, algún día ellos serían los que estuvieran al otro lado.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ? No lo sé.**

.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

Alguien me pidió que hiciera al menos una parte más, pero no estoy muy segura. No estoy diciendo esto para que me convenzáis o algo, pero me gustaría saber si a los demás también os gustaría una parte más. Esta vez sería fuera de clase, sin los alumnos. Algo más Klaine sin interrupciones.

**ADEMÁS! ESTO ES IMPORTANTE Y AGRADECERÍA UNA RESPUESTA.** Estoy pensando en escribir historias largas. Me gustan las historias multi-capitulo, pero aún soy nueva en el fandom en español y me pregunto si leeríais historias largas de Kurt/Blaine. No quiero meterme en una historia compleja si nadie me va a leer. xD GRACIAS!

Ahora los comentarios:

**GleefanES** – Siento haberte decepcionado, pero en esta historia no estoy muy convencida de meter escenas subidas de tono. Quizás en la siguiente que escriba. :)

**Pippiphooray** – Aquí está la segunda parte, y planeo escribir más historias. Espero que quieras leerlas también. :D Las alumnas están algo locas, jaajaja.

**Vince** – Una parte más para que la disfrutéis, o al menos espero que lo hagáis. Gracias por comentar y leerme.

**TaliaHarkness-Jones** – Gracias a ti por leerme y por ese dulce comentario que me dejaste. Fue un placer saber que te había gustado tanto. De momento esta historia va a ser cortita, pero si la gente está interesada planeo meterme a escribir historias largas de muchos capítulos. Espero que también leas el resto de lo que escriba.

**Mary** – Mil capítulos? Jajajaja, mucho pides. Estaría aquí escribiendo hasta que sea una ancianita. Me alegro que te gustara y que te lo pasaras bien leyendo. Prometo escribir más historias, espero que también las leas.

**KlainebowsKurt** – WOW! Tu comentario hizo mi día mejor. Que consideres mi fanfic tu favorito me ha hecho muy feliz. Espero que también te guste este capítulo y el resto de lo que escriba en el futuro. Me encantaría tenerte siempre por mis comentarios y conocer tu opinión. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Lo de la tercera parte, ya veremos… no lo sé. Tengo que empezar otra historia corta que una amiga me pidió, pero prometo que si a la gente le interesa lo escribiré. :)


	3. nota de autor

Hola!

Quiero agradecer los comentarios en esta historia. Al final decidí no escribir más partes. Lo siento, pero la verdad que no me inspiraba para hacer más de esta historia. Sin embargo, acabo de publicar la que será mi primera historia larga Klaine. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y la leais. Prometo muchas emociones y amor, aunque mezcladas con angustia. Adoro el drama!

Se titula: "I wanna hold your hand" y podéis encontrarla en mi perfil.

ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!

Ah, también quería decir que acepto prompts! Si siempre habéis querido leer algo y nunca habéis encontrado una historia acerca de eso, podéis lanzarme ese prompt y trataré de escribirlo. Podéis hacerlo mandandome un mensaje privado o a mi email (sin espacios) **leeminkyo {a} gmail . com **

Un beso! Y de nuevo, gracias por leerme y por todos esos comentarios tan bonitos! :D


End file.
